Dream Weaver
by Unforgiven Mistress
Summary: rated R for strong language and adult content, not suitable for ages under 16. HarryDraco.rnrnHarry gets caught in many a dream, now Draco's caught to and it really is all Harry's fault. Can they get out before Voldemort tries to kill them while they are
1. Dreaming of him

A/N: This story starts out really sucking but I got about 8 chapters done already and I swear it gets really good…when I read it over I'm all excited like 'holy shit what's going to happen next?'. Then I remember I'm writing the damn thing and I get to decide LMAO.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just borrowing.

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his dorm bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, letting random thoughts form in his head but not liking the turn they were taking.

_'"Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _  
The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest the laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.   
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.   
It seemed to ages for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.... 

Harry shook his head to release the vision from his head. Tears filled his eyes for the millionth time in what felt like only days. More memories flooded his head before he could stop them.

_From right behind him a drawling voice said "Very good Potter, now slowly turn around and give that to me"._

Harry's eyes narrowed, the prophecy, if Trelwany had just kept her stupid fake trap shut none of this would have happened. Malfoy's Drawl repeated over and over in his head.

Malfoy, His thoughts really didn't need to stray there. He hadn't even been thinking about Malfoy Junior. But still his mind filled with his face, his silver eyes, his pale skin and mostly his lips. Harry shook his head again, he had been trying so hard for the past week not to think about Malfoy, but it was completely useless seeing as how he was always wondering why he was thinking about Malfoy in the first place.

Harry tried to fall asleep, and sleep finally found him, whether he got any rest is a different story.  
Harry tossed in his sleep as his dreams turned from fitful to slightly disturbing.

* * *

_"Tell me what you want me to do" Draco said running his hands through Harry's hair "Tell me you want me "  
"Oh...gods Draco.... I...I want you.... Draco" Harry moaned out.  
Draco smirked and raked his fingernails down Harry chest so rough they left gashes. Harry arched into the touch, wincing in pain, but deriving pleasure in it as well.  
"Tell me you're mine" Draco said.  
Harry cired out "I'm.... Yours...please Draco" he said.  
"What?" Draco asked "Tell me what to do" He said.  
"Fuck me" Harry moaned out._

* * *

Harry woke up with his heart pounding and his pants considerably tighter 'what the fuck was that all about?' he asked himself 'since when do I dream about Malfoy.... And like that!'.

Harry blinked consecutively for about 5 minutes before deciding he needed a really cold shower. He got out of the bed and headed to the showers.

He headed down to breakfast and sat down next to Hermione "Hey Harry" She said not looking up from her book.

"Hey Hermione, Ron" Harry said.

"hph Hphre" Ron said with his mouth full.

Hermione scrunched up her face disgustedly "Ron, don't you're spraying food everywhere".

The doors to the great hall opened and Harry turned to look at them, in walked Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Harry's eyes widened comically he blushed and looked back down at his plate.

Across the hall, Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table in time to catch Harry's eye's widen, then he blushed and looked down at his plate. Draco raised an eyebrow but otherwise completely ignore the other boy existed.


	2. Welcome to my nightmare

A/N: again this chapter gets a slow start and I think it might be kinda OOC but still, it'll pick up at the middle ths chapter was about4 pages so it's all good

Reveiw appreciation:

SuciaBonita: Thanls for the review, here's the update!

* * *

"What do we have first?" Harry asked, getting over his initial embarrassment.

"Um.... Potions with the Slytherins" Hermione said looking over her schedule.

"Oh man!" Ron complained loudly "What'd we do wrong and why do they hate us so" he sighed dramatically.

"Now, now Ron" Hermione scolded mildly "House unity remember?"

"With them?" Ron asked "Not bloody likely".

"That's what you said last year" Harry pointed out "I'm.... Not hungry I'll see you in Potions" Harry walked away from the table his eyes sliding over every person in the room as he walked by. His eyes easily landed on Draco and he paused for a moment before shaking it off and continuing on.

"Potter's behaving strangely" Draco suddenly said to his friends "I don't like it".

"You don't like him" Blaise pointed out.

"Well that may be true" Draco said "but it's still odd and I don't like it".

It was true, Harry was acting odd "Professor Snape?" Harry questioned opening the classroom doors.

"What is it Potter?" Snape spat. "It's to early for you to be here to start class go back to breakfast".

"I know" Harry said "and I'm sorry to bother you".

Snape blinked and raised an eyebrow at his arch rival's son. "What is it Potter?"

"I think I might need your help" Harry said a little weakly.

"What?" Snape asked.

"I...need your help" Harry said again, losing slight confidence 'I should never have come here'.

"With what?" Snape asked.

"A forgetfulness potion" Harry said determinedly "I know I've never excelled at potions, partly because I never tried. But this is something I need, because I'm not sure if I can handle all this" Harry said.

Understanding dawned on Snape's face "ah yes" he said.

Harry gulped "can...can you help me please?"

Snape was floored again, he never thought he would hear the day Potter would actually ask him for help, let alone say please. "Can't you ask someone else Potter?" Snape said feinting boredness.

"I...guess...but they would all just worry, I don't want to cause anyone undo stress and seeing as how you don't particularly care for me.... I thought maybe you would help me and not pity me" Harry said slowly thinking it over.

"Well..." Snape sighed "I suppose, but I'm not going to do it all myself, you will come in and help me tonight". Snape said surprised at himself for agreeing, he wondered exactly how much Harry would want to forget.

"Thank you sir" Harry said taking a seat in the middle of the room, people should be arriving soon.

As if on cue, Hermione came into the room followed by Ron and then came Malfoy and his Cronies. Harry looked away and Malfoy eyed him strangely.

As soon as the rest of the class filed in Snape began his lecture "We will be making a Dream Visualization draught today, can anyone tell me what is in it?" Harry paled visibly but determinedly shook it off. Of the many hands that were down only three of them were raised, Hermione's, Draco's and surprisingly Harry's.

"Mr. ...Potter" Snape said slightly a sneer in his voice "Please enlighten us"

"Powdered unicorn horn, tea leaves, the potion makers blood, and...." he trailed off, he had forgotten what else.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind as to help him". Snape said.

"Boomslang skin, which is the basis of some potions" Draco said proudly, he had gotten on up on Potter and was just a little shocked to see his hand up in class.

"Right 5 points to Slytherin and....3 points to Gryffindor" Snape said.

"Can anyone tell me what the potion dose?" Snape asked. Again Harry raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter, you seem particularly interested in this potion, please tell me what it dose".

"It allows a group of people to see a certain persons darkest dream," Harry said a little weakly.

Snape sighed "another 3 points to Gryffindor" he said with a sad not in his voice like he hated to give other houses points, which he probably did.

"The ingredients are on the board, began. oh and I want you to be partnered with someone, so they can keep an eye on you. We are getting into very dangerous potion making." Snape thought a minute "I think.... I shall pair you.... yes...that would be most fitting....Granger, Zambini, Patil, Parkinson, Brown, Bulstrode, Potter, Malfoy" the list went on, everyone groaning at the respective partners.

"Well come on then Potter" Malfoy said. Harry reluctantly got up and went to the other side of the room and sat down next to Draco.

After he got his ingredients he set his cauldron up and began working, he was concentrating on cutting up his Boomslang skin when Draco reached over a hand and shut his cauldron off "What are you-" his voice died when he saw his cauldron was about to spill over. "Oh.... Thanks" Harry said.

"You would do better to watch it" Draco said "add the Boomslang skin and let it be for a minute it will calm down".

Harry did as he was told and left it sit for a minute. Then the last thing he did was cut his palm and let a few drops of blood drip into the cauldron, it hissed and turned purple.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy" Snape said "20 points to Slytherin for helping a Gryffindor make a decent potion".

The class was done and was staring at Snape expectantly "well we only have time for one today, we will finish the others tomorrow" Snape said "how about.... Mr. Potter" Snape said maliciously. "Let's hope your dream isn't to frightening.

Harry paled again and gulped rather loudly. "Oh...um...I might have done it wrong, you can't use it, it must be useless" Harry sputtered.

"It's the right color Potter that means it's perfectly fine!" Snape spat "now hand it to me!"

Harry handed over his potion unwillingly and Snape walked over the magical equivalent of an overhead projector and poured the potion into an opened slot.

The class room waited with baited breath as the projector whirred to life and then the dream started.

_"Come on you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
It seemed to ages for Sirius to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.... _

The class sat in stunned silence, but the dream wasn't over, no. But everyone did gasp when they saw Sirius, and then some screamed when they saw the death eaters and Hermione and Ron paled as they saw first hand how their friend had died. Neville just looked appalled to be living it again.

Then came the rest of the dream, or the memory, or what ever was happening on the screen.

_"LIAR" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME- ACCIO PROPHECY! ACCIO PROPHECY"_

_Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and with drew it quickly as a jet of green light jetted past._

_"Nothing there" he shouted, "nothing to summon It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that-"_

_"No!" She screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying - MASTER I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME - "_

_"Don't waste your breath!" Yelled Harry his eyes screwed up against the pain, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"_

_"Can't I, Potter?" Said a high, cold voice._

_Harry opened his eyes. Tall, thin and black hooded, his terrible snake like face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit pupiled eyes staring...Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointed at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move._

There was screaming in his classroom, but it didn't last for long, everyone was too transfixed and Snape was powerless to stop the show. So it continued and switched to another scene.

_Harry's scar burst open. He knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance - He was gone from the Hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry didn't know where his body ended and the creatures began. They were fused together bound by pain. and there was no escape._

_And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, o that in his agony he felt his jaw move...._

_"Kill me now Dumbledore...."_

_Blinding and dying every part of him was screaming for realize, he flet the creature use him again._

_"if death is nothing, Dumbledore, Kill the boy...."_

_'let the pain stop' thought Harry 'let him kill us....end it Dumbledore....Death is nothing compared to this....and I'll see Sirius again....'_

_And as his heart was filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened and the pain was gone. _

All the girl's were crying, even some of the Slytherins. Harry's thoughts in the Dream, or Memory or whatever had been spoken out loud like a commentary and all the pain in those words seemed to break some people.

There was one last scene.

_Malfoy glanced around. Harry knew he was checking for signs of teachers. Then he looked back at Harry and said in a low voice "you're dead Potter"._

_Harry rasied an eyebrow "funny" he said, "you'd think I'd have stopped walking around..." _

there was laughter around the room. Malfoy tinged pink, but he wasn't angry.

_Malfoy looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, He felt kind of a detached satisfaction at the sight of his pale, pointed face contorted in rage._

_"You're going to pay," Malfoy said in voice barely above a whisper "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my father...."_

_"Well I'm terrified now" said Harry sarcastically. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm up act compared to you three - what's the matter?" he asked for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked stricken at the name. "He's your dad's mate isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?". _

more snickers, except from the Slytherins who knew something Harry didn't. Something that he probably should have known.

That was usually around the time Ron woke him up so the dream ended there. There was still a stunned silence around the room.

Then a whole lot of muttered whisperings mostly about how they couldn't believe Harry survived, hell he still couldn't believe he survived.

"I told you" Harry finally said to Snape, Snape looked at him in shock "I told you not to show it"

"Well that was interesting, class dismissed" was all Snape said. 'No wonder he wants to forget'.


	3. The dream that wouldn't stop

A/N: well the story should pick up around the next chapter and be more interesting…I was really hoping to get more reviews but if I have at least one review a chapter I'll be happy.

Review appreciation:

TheSecretCharacter: Thanks, glad you like it, but if you liked that then you are going to love the rest of the story.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least" Hermione finally said, still not blinking. They sat down near each other in Transfiguration as Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Yeah" was all Ron said.

"Ok today we are going to be transforming rocks into weapons," Mcgonagall said when everyone was seated.

Nobody said anything, they all stared at their rocks unblinkingly.

Mcgonagall sighed and set her wand down on her desk "Oh dear, what happened this time?" she said.

"Excuse us Professor, if we don't seem terribly interested today, we just came from a...Interesting potions lesson" Hermione offered.

"Oh really?" Mcgonagall asked, "What happened?"

"Dream Visualization draughts" Hermione whispered.

"Oh dear, who bad dream was shown?" Mcgonagall asked exasperatedly.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Harry answered "Mine". Was all he said.

Mcgonagall went pale "Oh my, why would Severus do that?" She said more to herself.

"Because he's a greasy asshole!" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasley language and 5 points from Gryffindor for speaking about a teacher in such a manner" Mcgonagall said.

"Sorry Professor" mumbled Ron.

As if summoned Snape walked into the room, pale as death. "Minerva" was all he said.

"I've been informed Severus" Mcgonagall said curtly.

"I had no idea" was all he said.

"You should know the kind of things one put through as much as him would tend to dream about!" Mcgonagall said loudly, raising her hand as if to strike him but thinking better of it.

"I think we should go out into the hall," Snape said. The made there way out into the hall and Snape said nothing "Potter did something wrong to the potion" he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Mcgonagall said.

"It won't be dispensed from the projector, it keeps regenerating itself" Snape said.

"But, how is that possible?" Mcgonagall asked.

"A number of reasons" Snape said "He could have wanted everyone one to see so badly his magic is regenerating the dream so people will have to see, or Unconsciously he wants people to know the truth and therefore is not going away until the truth is spoken out loud."

"Can he do that?" Mcgonagall asked a little fearfully.

"Unconsciously yes" Snape said "He doesn't seem to realize how much power he actually holds".

"We must...tell Dumbledore immediately!" Mcgonagall said.

"There isn't anything he can do about it, we will either have to get a new projector and risk the old projector going off at random moments and playing the dream, or we show the dream to Fudge and make him write about it in the Prophet" Snape said.

"Can we just hide the projector away?" Mcgonagall said, "I'm not saying I don't want the truth out but, it's to much for the people to handle so soon".

Snape shook his head "The projector will be drawn to Potter" Snape said "since his magical signature is attached to the potion, when it wants to show it will go to him and play where ever he is".

"The poor boy" Mcgonagall whispered "what was the dream about?"

"The Ministry of Magic raid last year" Snape said "it was just like a memory, only moving to different scenes".

"Oh dear, if that plays around him to much, he is sure to break" Mcgonagall said "it was such a traumatic experience, but if we show it Fudge, he is going to say it is just a dream and cannot be taken seriously".

"Then we will get Potter to put his memories in a pensive" Snape said.

"Well it would certainly relieve a little stress if could at least prove his godfathers innocence" Mcgonagall said. "He would probably think it would let Sirius rest in piece."

meanwhile

"What are they saying Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I can only hear little bits and pieces," Ron said, holding an extendable ear.

"Ron, stop eavesdropping" Hermione snapped.

"No, I want to know what they are saying!" Ron said.

"Well what are you hearing?" Harry asked.

"They are talking about you, and how you messed your potion up and it keeps regenerating itself in the projector". Ron said.

"Oops, I tried to tell him I did it wrong, but Mr. holier than thou and eviler too had to put it in anyway" Harry said.

"Interesting name Potter" Snape said walking into the room "You'll have to come with me, your blunder has brought something up that cannot be ignored."

"Severus let him finish the day" Mcgonagall said, "He can do it tomorrow, he's been through a lot".

"Don't coddle him Minerva!" Snape seethed "god knows he doesn't need it. Fine!" He said "Tomorrow" and with that he billowed out of the room


	4. Dream a little dream, scream a little sc...

A/N/scratches head sheepishly/ I'm so sorry, I forgot this was up here! There so much to get through now that have like half the story done and posted on my message board LMAO…um…again so sorry for the extremely long wait

Disclaimer: well you're free to think I own them, flames as always are used to feed Xander, my Dragon muse.

* * *

Harry sighed and stared around the room, his eyes landing on Draco. Draco was staring around the room also, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry watching him, so he turned his head and they locked eyes.

Harry didn't expect this and cast his eyes down to the desk avoiding all eye contact with anyone.

"Ok" Mcgonagall said "transforming rocks into Weapons, this particular transformation is useful in battle, incase you lose your wand."

'Or it doesn't work against the dark lord' Harry thought bitterly.

"The incantation is as follows 'Telum ut optimus consentaneus mihi'. When you say this, your rock will take the form a weapon that best suites you. You may begin".

There was a chorus of 'Telum ut optimus consentaneus mihi' and the rocks were transformed.

Harry stared in wonder as his rock changed into his weapon. Everyone else stared in wonder to, the glowing had gotten their attention.

"What is it?" Hermione breathed, looking a little forlornly at her ornate dagger.

"I...don't know" Harry said, not really sure if he should pick it up, it was kinda pulsing.

The weapon that lay before Harry was a shimmering purple and a blue dagger, with a solid hilt that had several different jewels encrusted into it.

"It's an energy dagger," Mcgonagall said a little awed. "I thought they were just a myth."

"A...what?" Harry asked.

"An Energy dagger, is made from your magical energy and does serious damage in a fight" Mcgonagall said. "They are extremely dangerous, extremely rare and if the energy touches anyone it will kill them."

"Finite Incantatum" Harry said "Best not use that until absolutely necessary".

Mcgonagall nodded and the bell sounded signaling the end of class and they all headed for lunch. "Harry I'm kinda freaked out right now" Hermione confided.

"Yeah, you're not the only one" Harry said to her, sitting at the Gryffindor table and piling some food on his plate.

They were the last ones in the hall so it was a surprise to everyone when the hall doors opened, everyone turned to look at the doors and were shocked to see a projector wheeling it's self into the hall.

Confusion clouded around everyone, until it clicked on and started playing. It went through the whole dream again and all Harry had the strength to do was sit there and watch it all over again.

Watching Sirius fall over and over again. The hall was silent and as one they all turned and stared at Harry. There was another click and the Projector started again.

"NO!" Harry jumped up and yelled a tremble in his voice, he couldn't stand to see Sirius fall again. "NO!" he yelled again. The projector went up in flames, but it didn't burn.

The dream played surrounded by flames, protected by Harry's magical signature. It seemed more evil surrounded by flames. Like his dream came from the very depths of hell. He was transfixed, he couldn't look away and silent tears rolled down his face as Sirius fall through the veil again.


	5. a dream is a wish your heart makes, when...

Title: A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep.

Previous title: Dream a little dream, scream a little scream and die a little more for me (it's from a song I made)

A/n: this is actually two of my chapters combined cause the first was short, the conversation between Harry and Draco (the first one) is from "Buffy" just cause I thought it'd be funny to add….don't sue me /Hides/

Disclaimer: I don't own it I swear!

A/N2: thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you think my plot is original, don't even ask me how I came up with it as I don't really remember, it was the only way I could plausibly get them together. Danger or weird situation is what makes the world go round!

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the calls of his friends. There had been screams when the projector went up in flames, but they had died down as people got sucked into the dream again. It was bad enough he had to live it in his nightmares but to have it follow him around like a black cloud was too much.

He had left his bag in the hall but he wasn't about to go back and get it, he couldn't bear the horrified look on everyone's faces when they saw what he had done, what he has led Sirius into. How he had let him die. The shock on every ones face when the projector had caught fire when he screamed, even though his wand was in his pocket.

Harry walked out towards the lake and sat on a big rock, watching the sunset glint off the water. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and to relive some stress he picked up rocks and started to toss them into the lake watching the ripples.

He picked up a large stone and tossed it, a tentacle from the giant squid glided out of the water and caught the stone, it threw the stone back to Harry and it bounced off his head. "Ouch, you big bully" he said rubbing his head. He picked the stone back up and tossed it as hard as he could at the squid that ducked under the water.

He heard a quite chuckle from behind him and tilted his head over his shoulder to see who was there, it was Malfoy, and he glared at him. "What do you want?"

"To talk" he answered.

"To me?"

"No to the giant squid" Malfoy answered sarcastically.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you" Harry said.

"Then listen"

"I don't want to do that either"

(A/N: start convo from Buffy!) "Look, Potter, I know we've never been close…. Which is nice cause I don't like you all that much" Malfoy said. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing "but I'm going to do you a favor"

"Oh really, what's that" Harry said.

"I'm going to give you some advice," Malfoy said.

"You, what advice could you give me?" Harry asked.

"Get over it" Malfoy said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Get over it, embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet whatever but deal with it, cause that dream of yours is going to make some respectable people look bad". ( A/N: End convo from Buffy!)

"Meaning you?" Harry asked; Malfoy nodded "well gee I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to your life" Harry said blandly turning back to the water "is that all, will you leave now?"

"From now on Potter, keep me out of your dreams" Malfoy spat and Harry listened to his receding footsteps.

"I wish I could" Harry muttered darkly throwing another stone in the water.

Again, for the third night in a row, Harry was plagued with Dreams of Sirius' death, then of Malfoy violating him. And he always woke up with his pants fitted to tight and a cold shower in mind.

Harry gathered his books from the common room and headed out of the portrait to the library. He usually wasn't the studying type, but anything was better than going back to sleep. He made his way through the hallways and accidentally bumped into Malfoy himself. Malfoy completely lost his cool and tossed Harry against the wall. His breath came out in a rush and his back arched in pain. Malfoy grabbed the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall again.

Harry realized something wasn't right when none of the other students even cast them a glance and kept walking along. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that" Draco seethed, slamming him against the wall again.

"Hang on stop. That hurts" Harry gasped out.

"No shit" Draco said.

"Then this is definitely not a dream" Harry said.

"What did I say about keeping me out of your dreams eh Potter" Draco smirked. "No, No this is a dream. I just seem to be physically in it and I want out" he said.

"Then leave, wake up. I don't care just stop slamming me against the fucking wall, I'm going to wake up with a bruised back" Harry said.

"Not my problem" Draco said "And I can't wake up, I've tried".

"Well...uh...we have to wake up sometime" Harry said "we can't stay asleep forever".

"Actually we can Potter, pick up a bloody book once in awhile" Draco said letting go of the front of Harry's robes "when to people are sucked physically into a dream, it means that there is something that needs to be done, and they have to do it". He said "I thought you wanted a fight and was dreaming about it and I kinda wanted to hit you first, to see if it would wake me up, but it didn't" he sighed.

"Well...is um, everything else real?" Harry asked.

"I guess so" Draco said looking confused "Why"

"Cause I was headed to the library, maybe it will tell us what we need to do" Harry said as he started walking again

"Well it better be fast cause I'm not being stuck here forever" Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes in a 'why me' gesture and headed into the library.

Back in the dorm room, Ron was shouting for anyone that would come, Harry was not waking up, but he was still breaking. Like he was in a coma. "HELP. HERMIONE, PROFESSOR SOMEONE" he screamed. Hermione and Mcgonagall both scurried into the room.

"Oh dear" The professor said.

"Oh dear what? Is he ok? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley everything is perfectly fine, Mr. Potter just seems to be in a Dream dimension, it's common amongst Magical people".

"Yeah I've read about them, Harry won't wake up until he's resolved what's been bothering him... Or what's been bothering the other person with him"

"What?" Ron asked.

"To go to a Dream Dimension, there has to be two people, one with a serious problem with another person that wont go away, or both with the same problem, and they won't be let out till it's resolved." Mcgonagall stated.

"Oh, so what do we do? Who's the other person" Ron asked.

"We do nothing Ron, Harry has to figure it out on his own" Hermione said "and I don't know who the other person is"

Suddenly the fire roared to life in the common room below "Minerva are you in there?" Severus Snape asked.

"I'm here Severus what is it?" Mcgonagall asked.

"My student, Draco Malfoy seems to have gone into a Dream Dimension".

All the color drained out of Ron and Hermione's face as they looked over Harry's body


	6. of dreams and cryptic mothers

Harry and Draco strode into the library and when Harry went to grab a book, his hand passed right through it.

"Well, that didn't work" Draco said.

"Hmmm...maybe it was the wrong book," Harry said.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well, maybe we can only touch the books we need" Harry said.

"It's worth a shot" Draco shrugged.

The both slid their hands along a bookshelf until they stopped when they hit a solid book "I got one" Harry said.

"Me too" Draco said, pulling the book off the shelf.

Harry read the title to his 'Dream dimensions, the theory behind the dreams'

Draco read the title to his 'Dream dimensions, the theory behind the Dreams'.

Harry showed Draco his book and Draco showed Harry his, Harry brow knotted in confusion and he ran his hand along another shelf and took a book out 'Dream Dimensions, the theory behind the Dreams'. Draco sighed, this was obviously the only book they were going to get to read.

They sat for what felt like hours. "Do you have anything!" Draco asked slamming his copy of the book shut.

"Oh loads" Harry muttered "I know that if you've ever dreamed of a Hippogriff turning into a pumpkin then you have Cinderella Syndrome."

"Yeah well how's that supposed to help us?" Draco asked.

"Dunno, just thought it was funny" Harry said shrugging and continued to read.

Draco growled and got to his feet and proceeded to storm out of the library. He ended up somewhere that looked vaguely familiar but he knew he had never been there before. Harry came out after him carrying the book "What's your-" his words and anger at having to do the research alone shriveled and died as his face lost all of it color and turned paler than Draco's in less than a second.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco said snapping his fingers in front of Harry's unblinking eyes. And just as suddenly as the room had appeared to them empty, it was filled with a battle.

Curses flew everywhere and they soon found out that this was all very real when they each got hit with one and lifted off their feet and into the air.

Harry landed with a 'oof' and Draco landed right next to him with a groan. "Ow" came his response to being tossed fifty feet in the air by a dream curse. That somehow struck Harry as hilarious and he burst into laughter.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you Potter" Draco said, looking as if he were ready to spit nails.

Harry was going to retort when all thoughts escaped his mind as Sirius came barreling into the room and threw curses every which way. Harry had to get to him, had to warn him about what danger he was in. Had to get him away from that cow before she could curse him and leave him without a loving person, again.

Harry jumped to his feet and tried to race towards them, but Draco held him back.

"What are you doing get off me!" Harry said.

"You can't change what happened, this is just a dream" Draco said.

"No it all feels real, this is real. I can save him, I WILL save him" Harry said trying to free himself from the other boys grasp.

"Stop" Draco said, softly but firmly. Then his mind got confused, did I just take a softer tone with POTTER?

"No" Harry said, struggling more fiercely, the curse hit Sirius in the chest and both himself and his dream self screamed out. Harry broke free of Draco and rushed forward to try and get to Sirius before he fell.

"POTTER STOP" Draco said panicking, if this was all real the curses and everything, Potter would probably go through that Veil as well. "STOP!" Draco screeched...er... Yelled really loudly, Malfoy's don't screech. Harry did nothing of the sort and continued running, and without thinking, as if it was a second nature to do what he did, he threw out his hand and said "STOP!" one last time.

Harry froze where he was and he couldn't move. Draco was stunned, he didn't even HAVE his wand on him, or anywhere near him for that matter. Draco rushed to Harry's frozen form. "What did you do to me?" Harry asked, he teeth were clenched and his lips weren't moving, his throat was making all the noise and completely mucking up the words, but Draco could still understand him a little.

"I froze you Potter" Draco said, then turned just in time to see Sirius' graceful arch into the veil and the Dream Harry's struggle against Lupin to get to him.

Draco unfroze Harry with a wave of his hand and caught him before he hit the floor. "Don't touch me" Harry spat.

Draco saw the tears in the corner of his eyes and for once in his lifetime of knowing Harry, he didn't have a witty response or a harsh statement for him.

Harry had never really grieved from Sirius, he wouldn't really let himself believe that he was actually gone, but this repeating process of watching him fall was wearing thin on his nerves. "I suppose that's it then" Harry said, sitting with a sigh.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Why I'm here," Harry said "I never really grieved for Sirius cause I told myself he wasn't gone. So I was brought here to deal with it."

"Then why am I here?" Draco asked.

"Maybe you were brought here to deal with me," Harry said.

Everybody in the room disappeared with an almost silent 'pop' and two figures floated in front of the boys.

"Mom?" they both said.

Lily Evans Potter and Narcissa Black Malfoy where hovering in nearly transparent forms in front of their sons, only one of them was actually alive. "We've been borrowed" Lily said.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Narcissa and Lily joined hands and they both whispered at the same time "you think you know...what you are... What's to come... You haven't even begun" (A/N: hey look another Buffy line!)

"What?" Harry and Draco both said.

"There's going to be some high times ahead," Narcissa said.

"You'll have to choose" Lily added, looking at Draco.

"Choose wisely, I know you will" Narcissa said.

"What am I choosing?" Draco asked, staring at his mom.

"He does you know" Lily said looking at her son.

Harry looked at his mum "Who does what?"

"It's the only way to wake up, you just have to realize that" she continued on as if she hadn't heard him..

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Find the light that burns with in, it doesn't matter slight nor sin" Narcissa said.

"What?" Draco asked, he was confused as hell.

"It's not a sin," Lily said.

"What's not a sin?" Harry asked.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked looking behind Harry, there was a sunset behind him and as he turned to look at it, Lily disappeared.

"Whatever happens, I'm always there Drake remember that" Narcissa said and followed Lily out.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"Find the light that burns with in, it doesn't matter slight nor sin" Harry repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Do you have a light burning in you? Cause I don't think I do" Draco said.

"Light, burn...Sunlight, the sunset? That leaves a burn...but sunlight isn't in you" Harry muttered to himself.

"Maybe it's figurative sunlight," Draco said.

"MALFOY YOU' RE A GENIUS" Harry said practically launching himself to his feet.

"I know" he said then paused "What did I do?"

"Figurative burning" Harry said. Draco gave him a blank look "What is figurative burning associated with people?" Again he got a blank look again "Fire, Malfoy. Spirit, if a person is spirited, passionate. They have fire!"

"Oh, right" Draco said. "So Find the fire within, it doesn't matter Slight nor sin"

"Well a slight..." Harry said pondering " is to snub someone, like a deliberate discourtesy, kinda like Parkinson does" Harry said.

"And we both know what a sin is" Draco added.

"So how does it all fit?" Harry said "The fire, the discourtesy snubbing and the sinning?"

"Well...um...good question" Draco said.

(If anyone can guess what I have in mind I'll give you a cyber cookie)


	7. Of figuring and more Riddles wink

"Ok we just have to figure this out, they said it was the only way for us to wake up so we are obviously dealing with more than one thing here" Harry said "I've already dealt with Sirius and moved on" Harry said, his eyes hardening and his teeth gritting making it clear to Draco that he in no way has moved on.

"I still don't understand why I am here" Draco said boredly.

"Alright fine, I'll have to be the brains here if you don't want to help" Harry snapped and started to pace "Fire, snubbing, Sinning" he muttered to himself over and over again.

"Maybe the fire was leading to the Passion" Draco said from his spot on the floor, where he hadn't got up yet.

"Ok so, Passion, Snubbing, sinning" Harry said shrugging, somehow it was starting to make the sense that made his insides twist and parts of his _other_ dreams to pop into his head.

"Uh...well" Draco said, "Someone turns on you because you sinned in passion?" He asked.

"Well, it all depends on what exactly is considered a sin in peoples eyes" Harry said his pacing becoming frenzied.

Draco watched Harry pace faster and faster, surprised that smoke wasn't coming off his shoes. "Will you sit down you're making me dizzy"

Harry dropped to the floor "so... how exactly do we wake up?"

There was a change in the wind and Lily and Narcissa appeared again "You two are very bright" Lily said "I thought it would take longer for you to figure out our riddle"

"Riddle?" Harry asked, becoming suspicious of ever little word that could mean something important.

"I stand by what I said," Lily said grinning at her son.

"We didn't work it out, we're still trying to figure out what it means" Draco said.

"True friends are hard to come by" Lily said "almost to hard"

"What?" Harry asked, the familiar feeling of confusion settling in his brain.

"You form a bond with people you like" Lily said.

Narcissa nudged Lily and they both started to laugh, "Shut up Lils, they don't understand you anyway" Narcissa said.

"I can't help it" Lily said "you'll figure it out" she assured Harry "Actually I think you already did, but are unwilling to say so" she said sending a wink in his direction.

"Not about what she just said," Narcissa said to them "That comes later, but what she said before you pretty much have figured out"

"What comes later?" Harry asked. "What comes now?"

"Exactly" Lily said, "What comes now Harry? You two decide, oh Sirius says let him go" she said rolling her eyes "that's all I got out of him before your dad tackled him"

Draco noticed Harry go deathly still and silent, he looked over towards the other boy "Don't live in denial Drake" Narcissa said, "He does too"

"Who does what?" Harry finally said finding his voice.

It was Draco's turn to go still as he stared at his mother "I don't know what you are talking about" he said calmly.

"Sure you do," she said laughing. Her and Lily grabbed hands again "When all is dark, the light will shine, what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine" they both said, then they again disappeared.

"Great more riddles" Draco muttered.

"More Riddles?" Harry asked, he pondered that for a moment. Taking everything into context it kind of made sense that the dark lord would have an heir... or a clone.

"When all is dark, the light will shine, what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine" Draco repeated. "I think we figured out the light is fire and or passion, and she did say there were high times ahead, which could mean there are dark times ahead" Draco said muttering to himself.

"So, in the dark times ahead, passion will shine?" Harry asked.

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine" Draco murmured.


	8. Hell hath no fury like a Chia pet scorne...

A/N: ok I've gotten many a review saying bring on the slash! in every sense of the word...but um...the thing is... they really need to work to that place where they are comfortable enough around each other to express that, I'm really not one for having them dive right into it...I think a connection needs to be formed first...so sorry all you hard core slash lover...not for (checks remaining chapters) um...well there's about 2 more chapters left to post...or possibly less if I group them together, sp wait patiantly, all good things come in time.

A/N 2: sorry if this chapter isn't beta'd great...I um...don't have Microsoft Word on this computer and that does most of my betaing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own in, don't sue.

* * *

Harry and Draco's comatose bodies had been moved to the hospital wing for the duration of their stay in the dream dimention. Hermione and Ron would come every now and then and sit by Harry's bed and a few of Draco's housemates would come and stay by his bed, waiting for them to wake up.

A gash appeared on Harry's cheek and he roared in pain, then a bruise formed on Draco's jaw and he in turn cried out.

"What are they doing to each other in there?" Ron whispered hoarsly.

* * *

"I still don't get it" Harry said shrugging "Lets go back to library, maybe there is more books we can use."

Then turned to go back and suddenly a fire sprouted up in a background of black. A gate opened and a vicious creature stepped out.

Draco's eyes widened in fear "it's a Chimera" Draco gasped out backing up quickly, Harry darted after him and grabbed hold of his robes before he went toppling into the Veil.

The Chimera had the body of a lion with a horned goats head coming out of its back and a serpent as its tail. Harry was looking despretly around for anything he could use as a weapon.

The Chimera whipped it's snake tail and cut Harry across the cheek, leaving a huge gash. Harry roared out in pain and dodged the attacking goats head, which instead hit Draco, who now had a nice bruise forming on his jaw.

"We have to get closer to it" Harry said.

"Are you insane!" Draco said "use your head Potter, the farther we are from that thing the better, it can lay a whole city to ruin in less than an hour, we're only two people"

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm" Harry countered "it's big, it can't get us if we are close to it, it wouldn't be able to" He dragged Draco behind him as he made his way closer to the Chimera.

The Chimera was having none of that though and opened it's mouth to spew out a river of fire. Harry jumped out of the way just in time and scurried closer to the beast.

"We need to defeat this thing" Harry said.

"I don't have my wand" Draco said emptying out his pockets. Harry did the same, revealing a safty pin "and I think it's safe to say poking him with that will only make him cranky"

"How are we supossed to get out of this?" Harry asked, they couldn't get passed the Chimera into the library, because the fire gate was blocking there way and the other way was useless as they would probably be fried to a crisp.

"Do you know that Voldemort has some of these things? it's like a bloody nightmare!" Draco said.

A light clicked in Harry's head "That's right! it is a nightmare! it's your nightmare!" Harry said.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco snapped.

"I have nightmares about Sirius falling through the veil, you have nightmares about Chia pets" Harry said.

"Chimera's" Draco corrected him "they are called Chimera's"

"Yeah whatever, the point is once I figured out that I had to let Sirius go it all dissapeared" Harry whispered hurridly "let go of the Chia pet Malfoy"

"How am I supossed to not fear this thing when it's breathing fire down my neck?" Draco asked.

The beast was becoming agitated that it couldn't get to it's prey and it started to back up to try and get a better shot at them, Harry and Draco who were having a heated disscusion didn't seem to notice.

"Just...close your eyes and tell your self this is a dream and that it can't hurt you" Harry said.

"Can't hurt me! look what it did to you? and my jaw! can't bloody well hurt me my arse" Draco said, working himself into a frenzy.

"Calm down, you won't do us any go by freaking out...so close your eyes, I'm going to instruct you through this" Harry said placing his hands on Draco's shoulder.

The Chimera whipped out it's tail and if Harry hadn't heard the whistling sound both him and Draco's head's would have been taken off. "Draco you have to hurry!" Harry said, not really noticing that he used the boys first name.

"Alright" Draco closed his eyes.

"Right then...take a deep breath" harry in structed, Draco did as he was told "Let it out" he let his breath out "repeat to yourself 'I am safe'" Harry said.

The Chimera opened it's mouth to spew fire at them and Harry rolled away from the blast taking Draco with him "Repeat it!" Harry yelled at him.

"'I am safe" Draco murmered, opening his eyes.

There was a 'pop' and the Chimera dissapeared as did the gates of hell. Draco sagged in releif "oh thank god" he said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry asked sitting up.


End file.
